This document relates to training devices, and more particularly to a training device and system that employs no moving parts and uses suspension against the force of gravity as resistance.
Many devices in the market for training and exercise are complex, expensive, and utilize many moving parts, which can be difficult to operate and maintain. Some training systems today rely on gravity to supply the main force of resistance, and exercises using these systems can be accomplished in relatively close contained areas. However, conventional suspension training devices are difficult to customize either for various users or for various different types of exercises or movements.